


Boyfriends

by otpcutie



Series: Their Own Little World [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blow Job, Boyfriends, Cute, D/s undertones, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Sexual Inexperience, Sleeping Together, Smut, Spooning, Teasing, hand holding, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Thomas and Newt's relationship progresses, they explore together.This story followsWith Him, It’s Differentbut can probably be read on its own as well.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this to site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I've made a moodboard of the aesthetic for the first part of this series. I've posted it to my tumblr [here](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/182865327747/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-with-him-its-different) if you’d like to check it out.

Dinner with the other Gladers for the most part went how it usually would. The boys ate their dinner, spoke amongst themselves and engaged in playful banter. Once the novelty of Thomas and Newt’s change of circumstances wore off things pretty much resumed as usual. This happened quickly as none of the other boys were actually _surprised_ much to the pair’s further embarrassment at having been so oblivious.

Of course, there was some teasing, but to their relief it was playful and none of it with ill intent. Minho did continue to look very smug, as if he played a role Newt wasn’t aware of and he made a mental note to ask Tommy about Minho’s earlier comment.

Newt also wanted to ask Tommy what exactly was this thing between them, _a relationship?_ Newt’s mind supplied. He knew Thomas had a crush on him too, but he found himself worrying because that didn’t mean he felt as strongly as Newt does or even wants to be in a relationship with him. He knew he could ask, that Tommy would be honest with him, but he also knew how much it would hurt if Thomas didn’t want to be with him in that way. He internally scolded himself because he knew he should savour being like this with Tommy, even if it would only be for a little while. Still, the possibility made his stomach drop.

Newt was pulled out of his thoughts when Thomas had apparently realised he’d been fretting. Thomas’ hand that had still been holding his squeezed and he looked over at him with a soft smile. The blonde, now drawn out of his thoughts, looked around the table and found that most of the boys had already left. He looked back at Thomas and found a smile tugging at his lips, it was hard not to smile when Tommy was looking at him so sweetly.  
  
His worried thoughts slipped away as Thomas lent against his side and whispered, “Do you want to go sit near the fire?” 

The brunette knew Newt got caught up in his thoughts sometimes, being stuck in the maze for so long had affected him and sometimes he’d feel low. Tommy realised he didn’t always like to talk about it, but seemed to appreciate when Thomas would just spend time with him and take his mind off it for a while. Thomas had a way of making Newt feel safe and didn’t treat him like a burden when he wasn’t at his best.

Newt nodded with a small smile. Thomas’ smile widened, he stood up and helped Newt with their hands still intertwined. Their hands seperated, both boys being unsure of how the other would feel if they weren’t. But as they walked closer to the fire their fingers kept brushing together, neither making a move to ensure it wouldn’t happen again. Instead Thomas looked over at Newt gauging his feelings with a hopeful expression as he curled a finger with one of Newt’s. 

The blonde responded by intertwining their hands once again, he smiled and ducked his head fighting off a blush. “Come on Tommy,” Newt turned so he could hide his flushed face and pulled him in the direction of their usual spot.

They’d come to think of a spot with a fallen down log as theirs. The bonfire in the background made it so they could see fairly clearly, but were far enough away that the other Gladers noise wasn’t such a bother. Both had fond memories of getting drunk there together after once sharing Gally’s brew, Newt almost chuckled thinking of Tommy’s first reaction to the drink. Thomas followed behind Newt, they both sat on the grass against the side of the log so they were facing the trees and the bonfire was in the distance behind them.

They sat so their sides were flush together, they both realised that they’d always sat this close. Just previously it was without their intertwined hands resting against their legs. Newt could feel Tommy staring at him. This wasn’t a new development either but now that he knew Tommy kissing him was a possibility it gave him all kinds of new butterflies.

“Tommy, quit staring,” Newt says still not looking at him back, but he says it with a smile on his face.

“I can’t help it.” Thomas says, and his tone draws Newt’s eyes to him. The brunette looks at him adoringly, captivated by the way the light from the fire reflects on his face. It almost looks as though that’s what’s causing him to look flushed, only Thomas knows better.

Thomas thinks, _you’re gorgeous._ Only Newts sudden flustered look tells him that he’d actually said that out loud. Thomas would feel embarrassed except it’s the truth and Newt looks so good when he’s blushing like this. Tommy loves that he makes Newt have this kind of reaction.

“ _Tommy_ ,” Newt says in a voice that shows he’s trying to sound like he’s annoyed by the comment but the shake in his voice and squeeze of his hand betrays him.

Thomas leans in closer, Newt shifts subconsciously to face him better. Thomas moves the hand not holding Newt’s to cup his jaw, the blonde presses into it with a smile.

“What kind of guy would I be if I didn’t remind my boyfriend how gorgeous he is?” Thomas teases with a smirk.

Newt’s eyes widen at his words, blush intensifying. “Is- is that what we are Tommy- boyfriends?”

Thomas almost falters at that, it’s what he thought, or hoped, they were. “I want that, is that what you want too?” He holds his breath waiting for Newt’s reply.

Even as Thomas watches Newt intently, he’s still caught off guard by his reaction. Newt flashes him a bright grin and all but pounces onto him, their hands unlatching in the process so instead he can wrap his arms around Tommy’s neck.

He buries his face in Thomas’ neck and mumbles “ _Yes_ you idiot,” between pressing kisses to his neck. It’s said with such affection that Thomas swears he feels his heart swell. He can’t help but chuckle, settling his hands around Newt’s lower back. He thinks about how Newt sitting on his lap is both cute and tantalising, which is a thought Newt seems to be very aware of.

He pulls his face back to look at Thomas with a devious smile. “So, remember when I promised you could kiss me more later Tommy?” Newt settles himself so he’s straddling Thomas more comfortably.

“Yes, baby?” Thomas grins, hearing Newt’s breath hitch at the endearment.

“Its later.” Newt breathes out, he can feel his pants tightening.

“Is it?” Thomas can’t help himself but tease a little. He moves his hands from Newt’s back to rest on his knees, he slowly slides them up the blonde’s thighs.

“ _Yeah._ ” Newt says distracted by Tommy’s hands on him, he loves those hands.

When Thomas leans closer Newt almost sighs in relief of the inevitable kiss awaiting him, but then Tommy’s head shifts and he’s kissing Newt’s neck instead. He licks and kisses over the hickey he left earlier. Newt whimpers quietly, extending his neck so Thomas has better access.

They hear Gladers fighting for fun in the distance, Newt’s eyes open slowly. He’s glad they’re spot is too far away to pull any focus from the bonfire’s goings on. The blonde can’t help but whine when Thomas’ attention to his neck stops, the brunette stopping as he hears the other Gladers. Thomas finds himself not liking the idea of any of the other guys getting to see Newt like this. He can’t help but feel possessive about it, that only he gets to see Newt this way, _Newt,_ _my boyfriend_ his mind supplies.

“Newt?” Thomas strokes his back lovingly. “Yeah Tommy?” Newt leans back so he can look at his boyfriend. Before Tommy can respond Newt says softly, “You’re my boyfriend,” he immediately wishes he didn’t just blurt that out but then Thomas grins.

A thought pops in Newt’s head. “I was going to ask what did Minho mean at dinner?”

Newt finds this amusing because now Thomas is the one blushing, Thomas can’t help but laugh because Minho had been right all along the smug bastard. “I went to him for advice when I thought you were mad at me but I didn’t know why-” Newt looked guilty so Thomas ran his fingers through his hair which seemed to comfort him. “He tried to tell me that Teresa liked me and she had been flirting. I brushed it off, honestly Newt I didn’t realise. I didn’t get why that would explain it anyway, but obviously later I realised he was trying to say you were jealous- without actually telling me that you liked me.” Thomas finished, still playing with Newt’s hair.

Newt bites at his lip feeling embarrassed and not in the kind of way Tommy made him feel embarrassed and good, but in a guilty way. He thinks for a moment that he’s glad to have Minho, who tried to help him with Tommy but still didn’t confess his secret. He feels guilty for feeling jealous over Teresa and making a fool out of himself, he looked away with a worried expression.

Thomas seems to understand, like he somehow always does. “Newt, you don’t need to feel bad okay? I’m just sorry I didn’t realise sooner so I could tell you there’s nothing between me and her like that, won’t ever be. If that had been you, if I thought you had a crush on someone else, I’d have felt the same way.”

Newt looks at him curiously, “Really? And you’re not mad?”

“Yes, really. I don’t want someone else getting to see you like this... touching you… you touching them. I like that I’m the only person who can get you all flustered, who can make you feel this way.” Thomas frowns, feeling guilty about his possessiveness and worried what Newt would think. “I don’t want to be with anyone else, I’m yours Newt. Honestly I found it kind of hot when I realised you were jealous.” He admits, his cheeks still pink.

Newt smirks. “Good, because I’m yours too and I don’t want to share.”

They stare at each other intensely for a moment, those words sinking in. _I’m yours,_ which also means _you’re mine._

Newt giggles softly, and Thomas looks at him curiously, “Sorry. I just- I’m really happy- and also I can’t believe we were both so dumb? _Everyone_ in the Glade knew we liked each other except us! Minho will never let us live this down.”

Thomas laughs too. “I mean if either of us should’ve known it should’ve been you, I thought you were the smart one,” he teases.

Newt rolls his eyes playfully, “Well, you’re mine now.” He says matter-of-factly, smirking while he leans in to whisper in his ear, “ _Tommy_ ,” he breathes out lustfully, victorious that he can drive Thomas just as crazy with teasing as the other boy can and feels himself wanting _more_. He feels Tommy’s hands grip his thighs in response, making Newt moan softly.

“Baby-” Thomas says against his neck sounding like he’s using a lot of self-restraint not to push him back against the grass, Newt smiles triumphantly. He looks at Tommy and smiles sweetly, “Yes?”

“You’re such a little shit Newt, you know that?” Tommy tells him, but it sounds like praise. “Do you still want those kisses?” Thomas asked smiling.

Newts teasing look falters a little, replaced by _need._ “Please Tommy,” Newt’s surprised himself a lot today, but he likes feeling the demeanour he needs as a leader fall away and he can be like this with Tommy. He likes Tommy taking the reins so to speak and letting himself be vulnerable because he knows he’s safe with Tommy. It feels good, Tommy makes him feel good. He can see Thomas enjoys that he can bring out this side of Newt, so he doesn’t have to feel bad about it. In the same way that Newt loves this new aspect of Tommy. It’s perfect and even more special because this is private, just for them, this is _theirs_.

“Should we go to back to your room?” Thomas asks. Newt nods his head quickly, he gets up from Tommy’s lap and Thomas notes him adjusting himself with a shy smile. Thomas stands and holds his hand, they start to walk back to Newt’s room.

Tommy takes their entwined hands and kisses his palm. Newt can’t help but gush, he has the sweetest and sexiest boyfriend. Newt thinks a little as they walk, he is aware of what guys in the Glade sometimes got up to, it’s not surprising with no girls around and hormones going rampant. But he didn’t feel like he needed or cared to know before.

Then Thomas arrived, and Minho realised Newt was interested in him so he found out more in that department by way of Minho deciding he needed to have ‘a talk’ with Newt, so when it came the time for Newt and Thomas to be together that his friend was mentally prepared. At the time Newt kind of wanted to punch him, almost did really, but he knew Minho was just trying to be a good friend. He felt a little nervous about it all, not sure what he’s ready to do yet but he trusts Tommy and knows he won’t do anything Newt doesn’t want to do. Thomas was given the same talk by Minho, at the time Thomas found it awkward, but he was thankful now. Still, Thomas didn’t want them to rush into anything too fast.

He puts his arm around Newt and kissed his cheek, he asks him seriously “You know you can tell me to stop if I ever do anything you don’t like? I’d never be mad or upset, I _want_ you to be able to tell me these things yeah?” Newt rolls his eyes as if it were obvious but appreciates him making sure and says of course he will. He makes sure Tommy will do the same.

~~~

They walk into Newt’s room and Thomas makes sure the door is closed properly. Newt guides them to the bed with a cheeky smile on his face, Thomas climbs on top of him with Newt’s legs around him. The blonde hums contently and looks at Thomas with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I think this is the part where you’re supposed to kiss me Tommy,” Newt’s hands move around his neck, he licks his lips and watches Thomas track the movement.

“Don’t have to remind me twice,” One of his hands runs through the blonde’s hair. He leans down and presses their lips together. Newt makes a happy noise and pulls Thomas, so their bodies are flush against each other.

Thomas deepens the kiss and Newt moans, opening his mouth as Thomas’ tongue brushes against the seem of his lips. Newt parts his lips in invitation and whimpers when Tommy’s tongue dips into his mouth. When their tongues brush together Newts grinds his hips up and whines “ _Tommy,_ ” pleadingly, wanting those hands all over him.

Tommy pulls back with a smile, “What is it? What do you need baby?”

Newt struggles for a moment feeling embarrassed at having to say it out loud. But it helps that Tommy’s looking at him adoringly and with lust filled eyes. “Touch me, please,” he blushes sweetly, making Thomas smirk.

“Can we take this off?” he slides his hands under Newt’s shirt and Newt nods his head quickly. He helps Newt out of his shirt and looks at his chest longingly. When he looks back to Newt’s eyes he’s looking at him expectantly, Thomas chuckles and takes off his shirt too.

“Mmm.” Newt runs his hands over Thomas’ chest. “Better?” Thomas teases and Newt grins with a nod.

Thomas kisses Newt again before pulling back. Newt whines at the loss until Thomas looks up to him under his lashes and kisses his collarbone. He gasps as Thomas presses open mouthed kisses over his chest, some very close to his nipples but never quite there.

Newt is about to complain about Thomas’ teasing when he feels him lick over one of his nipples. “Tommy!” he says in surprise, he didn’t realise he was so sensitive there.

“Want me to stop?” Thomas teases purposely. Newt shakes his head and his fingers dig into Thomas’ shoulder which makes him moan. The blonde gives a smug smile at that but it’s gone as soon as Thomas starts to suck on his other nipple.

“Shuck,” Newt moans and gasps as Thomas bites down on it softly. He licks over soothing it.

Thomas runs one of his hands down Newt’s side as he sucks on the other nipple, he grips his hip and rubs circles over his hip bone. Newt whimpers, feeling impossibly hard and he’s not even out of his pants yet. Thomas sucks a hickey above his nipple and smiles against his skin.

Newt starts to squirm and whines out, “Tommyyyy,” Thomas stops for a moment, almost cumming in his pants just from hearing that.

He licks his lips and looks up, “Yeah baby?” his voice comes out hoarse. Newt looks at him with a flushed face and swollen lips, Thomas thinks he looks amazing.

“ _Tommy, more._ ” Newt tries to grind against Thomas, but he holds his hips down. He sits up and looks at the picture in front of him, his eyes drift down and he can see how hard Newt is, as much as he is himself probably. He wants to keep touching, keep using his mouth on him.

He settles himself lower down Newt’s body, so he can kiss at his stomach, he sucks a mark against Newt’s hip and Newt’s grinds up in response. Thomas admires the trail of hair leading into Newt’s pants, he smirks and his kisses follow it down to the edge of his waistband.

“ _Tommy_ ,” he whines and Thomas can see he’s clutching at the sheets desperately. He looks at Tommy through half lidded eyes. He kisses along his waistband then looks up to Newt from under his eyelashes, Newts pretty sure he’s going to die at the sight or cum on the spot, possibly both.

“Is it okay if I take off your pants?” Tommy asks and Newt wants to scream, like there’s any world where it wouldn’t be okay for Tommy to take off his pants.

Instead he lets out a rushed, “ _Yes._ ” He glares a little at Thomas’ smug look, the brunette manages to look a little apologetic and decides not to take too long getting the blondes pants off.

The only clothing of Newt’s remaining now is his underwear. Thomas is about to settle between his legs when he sees Newt’s pouting. “What’s wrong baby? Do you want me to stop?”

Newt shakes his read. “Are you going to take yours off too?” the pout disappears as Thomas catches on and pulls off the offending garment. Newt watches him hungrily, eyeing his obvious erection covered by his underwear and feels a little proud Tommy got that hard just from doing this to him.

Thomas smiles bashfully before laying between Newt’s legs, the blonde shifts his legs further apart to accommodate. Thomas is careful not to hurt Newt’s injured leg. He lifts the other leg slightly and presses a kiss above his knee, slowly going higher up his leg.

 Newt moans and the sight of Tommy between his legs makes him blush and bite his lip. Tommy watches him carefully he stops for a moment as he’s nearer Newt’s underwear and asks, “Do you want me to keep going?” Newt licks his lips and says, “Yes, please,” in a voice that sounds both needy and loving.

Newt saying things like that really does something to Thomas, he isn’t sure why, but its true. He moans against Newt’s thigh and grinds his hips against the bed once. Newt’s thighs clutch against him for a moment at the sight.

He kisses higher up Newt’s thigh and mutters praise as he does so. “You sound so good baby,” he sucks a hickey onto his thigh and Newt lets out a low moan at both.

Tommy looks up appreciatively, “You look so hot like this did you know that? So beautiful baby.” He can’t seem stop the praise but its just making Newt moan more.

He gets to Newt’s briefs, _finally_ Newt thinks, until its too hard to really think. As he feels and sees Thomas’ hot mouth over his bulge, sucking against the fabric. He can’t help bucking up into the feeling and Thomas has to hold his hips down, Newt enjoys that part too.

“Mmmm.” Thomas makes appreciative noises against the fabric and Newt feels his face heat up. Thomas mouths more over the fabric and Newt’s hand instinctively fly to grip his hair.

Newt notices and is about to take it away, but then he hears the moan Thomas lets out at his hair being pulled. He does it again to test his theory, Thomas’ eyes shoot up at him in response. Newt knows by that look he’s loving it, but he also doesn’t miss how Tommy ruts against the bed which proves it too.

“ _Tommy_ ,” Newt whimpers as Thomas’ mouths at the ever-growing wet patch. He starts to think about what Tommy’s mouth would feel like without the layer between them when Thomas seems to have a similar thought.

“ _Baby_ , can I take this off? I want my mouth on you,” Thomas says tracing the waistband and Newt’s a little jealous he can say something like that without blushing or anything. Somehow, he sounds even more desperate then Newt does and he’s the one about to have Tommy’s mouth on his dick. Tommy being as excited as he is sends a massive thrill through him.

“Yes yes yes.” Newt nods too, just to make sure its clear. Thomas doesn’t even voice his thought of _“Oh was that a yes?”_ to tease Newt because he needs him in his mouth _now_.

“Okay baby lift your hips up for me,” Thomas directs and Newt does. Tommy slides off his underwear and throws them somewhere in the room obviously not caring where they end up.

Before Newt has a chance to feel self-conscious Tommy is speaking again. He’s sitting back so he’s kneeling and slides his hands up Newt’s thighs bare thighs.

“Baby, look at you…” He says softly. “Just when I didn’t think you could look any better,” Thomas says, and Newt can tell he means it. Newt blushes sweetly, happy that Tommy likes how his body looks. Newt wriggles under his gaze, Thomas looks up and says, “Sorry baby,” but he’s smirking.

He lays back between Newt’s legs, admiring the look of Newt’s flushed cock against his skin, if he was ever to describe a dick as pretty this would be it. Thomas is proud to note how much his boyfriend has leaked against his pale skin. Thomas moves closer and is about to double check this is okay when Newt says “ _Please,_ ” his fingers twitching impatiently on the bed.

First things first, Thomas takes Newt’s hand and places it in his hair making a stifled moan when the blonde doesn’t hesitate to pull it this time. He peppers kisses around Newt’s dick, earning an impatient whine. He chuckles and Newt gasps at the feeling of his hot breath so close to his dick. Thomas licks up his length experimentally, Newt’s fingers grasp his hair tighter and he moans.

Thomas takes him in his hand and licks up the bead of precum the sees. He swirls his tongue around the head and Newt gasps. Thomas wraps his lips around the tip and starts to suck softly, he finds himself enjoying the taste of _Newt._

“ _Tommy, Tommy_ ,” Newt starts babbling. He clutches Tommy’s hair tighter and Thomas moans pulling off him to lick his lips. Newt’s cock leaks onto his stomach, he starts to stroke him slowly.

Newt whimpers and bucks into his hand. “You like that baby?” Thomas asks. Newt looks down at Thomas and shudders, Tommy’s lips are wet, his hairs a mess and he’s looking at Newt like he’s the best gift he’s ever received.

He forgets his question briefly and instead tells him, “You look so good Tommy,” Thomas smiles, he looks into Newt’s eyes while he leans forward and licks off more precum. “You taste good,” He tells Newt, who’s eyes widen in response. Before he can stammer a response Thomas is sucking the tip into his mouth again.

“Shuck!” Newt moans, not able to look away from what has to be the hottest thing in the world. He pulls Thomas’ hair in response. His cock slips out of his mouth as Thomas gasps and grinds against the mattress. Newt may have been wrong because this is really hot too.

Thomas starts to suck Newt’s cock again, this time taking more into his mouth, Newt whimpers because it feels so good he knows he won’t last long. He pulls Thomas’ hair finding that he really likes doing it and the responses he gets. Thomas moans around Newt’s cock and ruts against the mattress.

“ _Tommy_ , touch yourself,” Newt hears himself say, his voice trembling from how good Tommy’s mouth feels as he bobs up and down.

Newt saying that makes Tommy moan again. The blonde watches as Thomas pushes down his underwear just enough to get a hand around himself. He strokes himself while Newt’s still in his mouth and okay _that’s the hottest thing in the world,_ he concludes.

Thomas starts to stroke Newt’s cock matching his own speed. “ _Tommyyyyyy_ ” Newt calls out, he pulls Thomas forward and crashes their lips together.

“Let me,” Newt mutters against his lips pushing away Tommy’s hand so he can stroke Tommy’s cock himself instead. They moan into one another’s mouths as they stroke each other, their free hands clutching onto each other’s hair.

Thomas moaning “ _Baby_ , so good, so good,” while thrusting into Newt’s hand is enough to send Newt overboard. He moans, “ _Tommy_ ” in pure ecstasy, his cum shooting to cover Tommy’s hand and his stomach.

Tommy soon follows after hearing Newt moaning his name like that while clutching at his hair desperately. He spills into Newt’s hand with a low groan.

They both try to catch their breath, panting into each other’s mouths. Newt pushes at Tommy playfully until he rolls off him and lays by his side. Newt tucks himself against Tommy’s body as he does, resting his head on Tommy’s chest. Thomas smiles and kisses his hair.

They lay quietly for a while, feeling peaceful and exhausted. Thomas thinks Newt might have fallen asleep until he looks up at Tommy and grins shyly.

“So… you’re telling me that if we weren’t idiots and realised sooner we could’ve been doing this _the whole time?_ ” Newt giggles and Thomas huffs a laugh.

“Maybe we should’ve listened to Minho. Think of all that lost time Tommy,” Newt wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Thomas gives him a quick kiss before saying, “I’m sure we can make it up,” and smirks. He delights in the fact that Newt’s cheeks turn rosy before saying “I may just hold you to that Tommy.”

“But seriously don’t tell Minho we think we should’ve listened to him… I don’t need anymore “talks” from him.” Thomas grimaces and Newt snorts softly. “He gave you one too huh?”

Thomas pulls Newt closer so he can squeeze his ass, making Newt moan even though he’d been too tired to go again just yet. “Well, they did come in handy though right?”

“Just don’t tell him that Tommy,” Newt laughed. “Agreed.”

Thomas thinks for a moment. “I have a feeling he’s going to know anyway. I think we we’ve been in here longer then we thought and he’s going to notice I’ve not been in our room.”

“Well in that case you may as well just spend the night?” Newt asks, he is smiling but Thomas can tell he’s a bit nervous about asking.

“I’d love to baby, I want to cuddle my cute boyfriend.” Thomas smiles and wraps his arms around Newt who he can feel grinning against his chest.

“Let me clean us up a little first so we’re not so sticky.” Thomas waits for Newt to hop up, he gets off the bed and finds a rag in the room to use. He wets it and brings it back so he can wipe Newt’s stomach. He almost misses how Newt’s watching his movements now that he’s finally able to see his whole body clearly and by the look in his eyes he is definitely appreciative.

His next words only confirmed this, “How’d I get such a hot boyfriend again?”

Thomas laughed and finishes wiping the cum off him, “and sweet too?” Newt then did the same for Tommy cleaning him up as best he can, “I could say the same about you baby,”. Though Newt probably paid a little too much attention to his muscles when cleaning him up.  They’d be able to wash themselves better in the morning when they can shower.

“What do you usually wear to sleep?” Thomas asks looking through some clothes of Newt’s.

“Nothing.” Newt lies. He feels too sleepy to even mess around again but in his defence it’s the first time seeing his boyfriend fully naked and he doesn’t feel quite ready for it to be taken away just yet.

“Is that right?” Thomas huffs a laugh and turns around to look at Newt. “How about just pants? I don’t want my baby getting cold,” Thomas asked knowingly, “I’ll wear just pants too.”

Newt nodded in agreement, they both put on pants to wear to bed. Thomas got in bed and let Newt decide how he’d like to sleep. The blonde laid on his side and Thomas spooned him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.

Newt hums contently enjoying the feeling of skin against skin, he feels safe in Tommy’s arms like this. Thomas kisses his hair and whispers, “Night baby,” lovingly. “Night Tommy,” Newt whispers back and lifted the arm around him to kiss his hand.

Newt drifts off to sleep better then he ever had before, he didn’t have any nightmares that night. If anything he had the exact opposite experience as just before he fell completely asleep he thought he might have heard a voice say “I’m so lucky.” But he couldn’t be sure it wasn’t just a dream.

~~~

Thomas’ eyes blink open as he hears someone whisper “ _Tommy, are you awake?_ ” softly. As his eyes open and he starts to wake up fully remembering everything. Newt, his boyfriend, the things that happened last night, cuddling each other to sleep. He has his arms wrapped around Newt, he shifts so Newt is leaning against his chest and looking up at him.

“I am now,” Thomas smiles, Newt’s hair is a mess.

He feels something poking his thigh and watches Newt’s cheeks go rosy. “You’re awake too I see?” He slides his hands down Newt’s back to rest them against his ass.

“We probably have some time before we have to showers and breakfast baby. What do you think?” Thomas whispers in Newt’s ear. Newt’s answer is the form of grinding slowly against Thomas’ thigh, the hands against his ass only encouraging him.

Thomas sits up further in the bed encouraging Newt to straddle him. Tommy whispers praise in Newt’s ear and Newt moans sweetly as they stroke each other to completion like they had the night before.

Newt smiles and giggles. “Feeling good baby?” Thomas asks. Newt wraps his arms around Thomas’ neck and Thomas’ arms wrap around him pulling him closer.

“Mhm. I don’t really want to move but I think we need to shower.” Newt says and Thomas is sure if he could see his face he’d be pouting.

“I think you’re probably right.” Thomas laughs.

They get up a moment later, gathering what they need to head to the showers. Showering was a little different now, they went in different stalls but there was a lot more staring now they knew they were allowed. Thomas even squeezed Newt’s ass as went under the water in his make shift stall, he playfully swatted his hand away and Tommy winked at him.

Once they were dressed they started to make their way to get breakfast. The linked their hands together like it was the most natural thing in the world, neither caring that the other Gladers were around to see.

When they sat at the table Minho leaned to whisper to them, so that the other Gladers wouldn’t hear. “You didn’t come back to our room last night,” Minho looked at them knowingly, a slight teasing tone in his voice that made Newt’s face heat up.

He looked at their joined hands under the table and looked at Thomas, his tone suddenly serious. “I don’t think I have to tell you what would happen if you hurt him.” Thomas didn’t think he’d ever heard Minho talk so seriously before.

Before Thomas could say anything Minho spoke again, “But I know you won’t.” he flashed them a genuinely pleased smile, his words sincere and Newt couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face when he looked over at Tommy. They didn’t realise the other Gladers at their table were also smiling in their direction, happy for the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sm for reading :)
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
> (feel free to come by and say hey!)  
> 


End file.
